Pibbs
Name: Pibbs "The Name's Pibbs... you know... Pibbs." Actor - August, R Type - Hero Symbol Clothes - Brown skeleton ribcage shirt, Backwards hat Powers - Not Discovered??? Main Weapons - Skull Blades Role - Portal Warrior Description - Pibbs Started out at the age of 14 when he first Arrived at the mysterious school known as Time school, Pibbs has grown from where he began. Pibbs is a Very Strong Fighter and becomes the warrior of his team, he sometimes takes lead over Jack. Pibbs is more interested into team tactics and working together to take down The Clowns, He is still trying to learn about his Heroes powers that are granted by the X-traveler. Time School 1 - He first went to a realm called the Kung fu Realm where he met an ally named Tableau who helped him on his journeys threw the kung fu realm school, Tabelau and Pibbs make it to the first enemy named Kung Fu Master and find them selves fighting the Kung fu master for victory, Finally after they kill the kung fu master they go the the main part where they search the area for the kung fu Ninja who si using the doopelganger disguise as Tim. soon Tableau was killed and Pibbs faced off with the final Ninja and made it to the CHAOS Realm where he met up with Jack and Tim but was suddenly cursed by Bibby Clown and caused them all to kill each other... Time School 2 '- Pibbs had been resurrected by Sim and is very confused but very grateful for what Sim did. Pibbs, Jack, and Tim meet with Sim to discuss whats going on? as Pibbs learns more about the Clowns and the place they hold in time school he leaves Sim's Bio-labs (where they Discussed about the clowns) and goes threw another portal taking him to the Matrix Realm where he Meets an ally under attack by little troopers, The ally's name is Keith. Keith Takes Pibbs back to his secrect ship and teaches Pibbs how to fight threw a series of simulations. finally Pibbs faces off with his greatest opponet Agent Rith, Pibbs dies but learns powers only used in the matrix and defeats agent Rith but once Pibbs leaves those powers left him. Pibbs Finally makes it to the CHAOS Realm again but is attacked by an unknown enemy named Jason Clown which he fights, in the end Pibbs defeats Jason Clown leaving him heavily wounded though and crawls to hopefully find an exit, but since he didint find a portal the others think hes dead? '''Time School 3 '- the Hero still crawls on the floor to try and find an exit but still no hope comes. soon Jimmy Clown comes and resurrects Jason Clown. Then all 3 clowns attack Pibbs but Pibbs makes a desperate escape and makes it to a portal that seems to finally make it in sight. Pibbs comes to the portal the Death cliffs realm and finds the dead body of Tim to lay on the ground, Pibbs mourns for the loss of his Hero once more but suddenly Jack comes in and accuses him of killing Tim, Jacks anger causes a CHAOS Realm to unfold and surround them as the two heroes fight. Finally they are split up and the CHAOS fades as the X-Traveler appears and resurrects Tim and takes all 4 heroes to the Bio-Labs... Sim finds his lab in ruins as the clowns must have found it and destroyed it. X-Traveler Explains the story of how they fought each other and who these clowns are but also tells them they must fight the clowns to win Time School. the 4 heroes get there weapons from X-Traveler. The X-Traveler gives Pibbs the Skull Blades to fight the clowns. Pibbs and the heroes go to war in the CHAOS Realm of the school against the clowns... after the 3 heroes are killed only Pibbs remains and faces off with all 3 clowns in a new realm called the Legend Realm, in the end it comes down to Pibbs and Jimmy Clown resulting in Pibbs death. all Pibbs see's before he gave his last breath was a bright light... '''Time School 4 - Pibbs has awoken from a long dream that seemed to last forever when he suddenlly learns that he didint die? according to Sim they were save by X-travelers powers as he used the final light to save them before the destruction of the clowns, so why was there still portals he wondered to himself. suddnelly CHAOS Clown appears and captures jack and throws all the heroes in new portals that lead all around the world in different time eras. Pibbs is captured by Dumbman and held hostage in the Nightmare realm till he some how escapes and meets up with Sim near the end where they make there daring escape to the vechile spoted outside. Pibbs then makes it back to the ruins of the old CHAOS Realm and releases Jack and while that happend tim came threw. Pibbs then disccuses with his Heroes and tells them that this time we fight with the power of Clown on our side as they plan to capture the Original clowns powers from the clown asylum so Pibbs and the heroes go threw a new secrect portal leading to the Clown Asylum where the capture each clown power. Pibbs finds an old Clowns power and uses it as he becomes Time Clown. The heroes then escape the school and face off in the Crimson chaos realm against CHAOS Clown and his Dark Clowns. The heroes win the battle but as it seemed so victorious, in the end, CHAOS Clown killed all the heroes and Time Clown went down as he was hit by a balst of red surge from CHAOS Clown. Pibbs awoke in the school as time seemed to end he made a run for it with Jack by his side and escaped the school . the two remaning heroes then went there seperate ways after the school was done. ' ' 'Time School 5 -' Pibbs will be the main character of Time school 5. He is at the age of 18 now and is now being revisted by an old legendary Time school War Information will be updated soon :)